1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to wellbore operations, top drives, top drive casing systems and operations, torque heads, top drives with torque heads, and methods using them.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art discloses many systems and methods for running casing. The prior art also discloses a variety of systems using a top drive for running casing. Certain prior art top drive systems include the attachment of a spider (e.g. but not limited to, a flush mounted spider) suspended beneath a top drive from the bails.
The bails are then rigidly fastened to a top drive quill so as to cause the flush mounted spider to rotate in unison with any rotation of the quill. Engagement of the flush mounted spider's slips with a casing joint or string causes the casing to rotate in coordinated unison with the spider. FIG. 17 shows a prior art top drive in which the collective assembly beneath a bull gear is able to rotate and is collectively referred to as the “pipe handling” or “handler” system. This pipe handling system can be made to slue in coordination with the quill by rigidly affixing the bails to the quill. In certain embodiments of such a system since the top drive's pipe handling system rotates with the tool at all times, rotation is limited to the design speed limit of the system's seals and bearings—about 6 rpm in some cases. This can add many hours to a casing job. The present inventors have recognized that a system is needed that can rotate significantly faster during the spin-in phase of makeup, like a tong and which would only engage a pipe handler to turn the tool after makeup if there is a stuck pipe situation. Another disadvantage with such systems is that by making the torque head the primary hoisting device the cost of the device is increased and also, in many cases, makes it necessary to produce or own different size/tonnage range torque head assemblies to cover both different size ranges—and within size ranges, different tonnages. The present inventors have recognized a need for a system that allows a rig to utilize hoisting equipment it already owns for primary hoisting and a system with a torque head that is lighter, i.e. a less expensive device capable of use universally within a size range regardless of tonnage requirements.
With many known prior art devices, apparatuses and systems 10 with which casing is gripped, e.g. by jaws, inserts, or dies, the casing is damaged. Such damage can result in casing which cannot be used. When premium tubulars are required, such damage is very expensive.
There has long been a need for an efficient and effective 15 system and method for running casing (making-up and breaking-out connections) with a top drive. There has long been a need for such a system and method which provides for continuous fluid circulation during running operations. There has long been a need for such a system and method that efficiently and effectively rotates casing and applies downward force on a casing string while the string is being installed in a wellbore. There has long been a need for such systems and methods which reduce damage to casing. There has long been a need for such a system and method wherein an apparatus that grips casing does not become locked on the casing.